Enemy Vehicles
Baron's robotic army, they don't have skills, but in large numbers they can be dangerous. Enemy Air Forces These enemies are the main threat! they attack both your plane and carrier! so make sure none of the both explodes! To know who's your enemy, just look at the bullet/laser color, most are hot colors (like red, purple) Here's the types of air enemies: * Blimps: Slow, vulnerable, but with huge armor, they don't attack the carrier, but do launch missiles at you! * Fighters: Normal-fast Speed, they do attack in groups and are suicidal planes with low armor that mostly target your plane! * Bombers: Normal Speed, suicidal planes, some times attacks in groups, with average armor that mostly target the carrier! * Helicopters: Fast, suicidal aircraft, with low-average armor that mostly target the carrier! * Bosses: The Strongest enemy on the level, Every Speed, suicidal (air), with Super huge armor, they don't attack the carrier, but they are a BIG threat to your plane! (some bosses are Terrestrial or Water-type) * Factories: Weird Machine-like floating bases that make Fighter jets! Destroy them as fast as you can! * Air Barriers: Weird Floating walls that most times are indestructible. * UFOs: Exclusive to mission 29, extremely fast, they chase the player's plane like crazy, huge armor, Big threat to your plane Enemy Ground Forces These enemies are low-medium threat to your plane, but stay alert, some may do a big Damage to your plane's shield if you are distracted! Every Ground Force is your enemy and none of them attacks your carrier. Excluding the Decorations, hitting it with a bomb in the center will destroy him, but, if you hit him in the corner, it will only be damaged and smoke will start to appear. * Bunkers: The most common type of ground force, they don't move and its treat depends on its type * Trucks: Uncommon type of ground force, medium-speed, sometimes they do have a gun turret mounted on them. * Tanks: Rare type of ground force, medium-speed, they always have a gun turret. Enemy Water Forces Rare enemy type, usually they aren't a big threat and they don't attack the carrier. * Water bunkers: The same as the ground bunkers, they are the most common type of water force, they don't move and its treat depends on the type of its gun * Oil extraction bases: heavy armored, Usually targets in objectives and carry important stuff. * Submarines: heavy armored, Launch loads of Missiles at your plane, a hit can be a great punch. * Cargo Ships (with turrets): heavy armored big ships, usually with important stuff. Neutral Forces Still considered enemy by the lore, but are defenceless and cause no damage to the player, here are some examples: * Decoration: Defenceless buildings, like: Docks and Cargo Boxes * Cargo Ships: like the turret version it has a big amount of shields and important things, but are defenceless. * Crawler Tractors: Ground Truck-like neutral force, defenceless and usually appears near construction/mine sites * Temporal Rifts: Temporal Rifts are ground and defenceless bosses, after fighting a certain boss, they might appear in the end of the mission, When bombed by the player, it becomes red, and pops out a giant plane banner and plane goodies (max 2).